


Bound Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gag, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He liked when his Galra husband was bound nice and tight.





	Bound Up

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends for getting me into this, one in particular, it was a lot of fun writing on my tumblr sinfultrails, I hope it’s enjoyable to you too ^^? Any questions drop me an ask or IM on tumblr.
> 
> Also ABO only applies to the Galra at this moment in Time,
> 
> Enjoy!

Ulaz grunted as he felt the ropes being tightened around his legs ever so slightly, his ears lowering as Shiro rubbed his prosthetic slowly down his stomach and between his slightly trembling thighs.

“God….I can’t believe how wet you are…..all from a few ropes and some fingering…..” 

He whimpered needily as his mate gently lifted one of his legs up before he leaned over him to gently kiss up his neck and nuzzling into it. Shiro hummed and smiled a little as he breathed in the scent of Ulaz’s soft fur. He smelled of sweat and junuberry shampoo….a nice musk…

He slipped his real hand down Ulaz’s body and gently pinch and rolled his clit between his fingers, purring softly and smiling down at him. Oh he loved how Ulaz bucked his hips up into it and the soft whine he gave off. He loved seeing the doctor like this…open….needy…wet…

Just for him….

“You make such a gorgeous sight, my darling…your slit is practically gushing with need….begging to be fucked…”

Ulaz’s eyes rolled back at the words as he raised his hips up as best he could against Shiro’s hand and crotch. He could already feel how hard the human man was…

“Plmmm…Plmm…!!!”

“Please what Lazzie?” Shiro smiled as he gives the little bud a slight pinch.

The doctor threw his head back with a slight shriek, his body shaking at the onslaught of pleasure rushing through him. He whimpered and tilted his head back as his blush grew darker. 

“Plmmm plmmm plmmm….! Ah wahn yoommm…MMMM!” He arched harder with a sob as Shiro rubbed and flicked his clit harder.

“Hmmm…you make such pretty noises, Ulaz….I can’t really say no to such wanton noises now can I?”

Ulaz slumped a moment when those finger pulled away, huffing a bit at the loss of pleasure….

His ears perked up straight when he felt the head of Shiro’s cock against his soaked folds. Fingers gently caress over his inner thighs as the Black Paladin looked down at him. 

The galran doctor groaned around the gag as his slit clenched enticingly, as if trying to be inviting for Shiro to just fuck him into the bed already…!

He got his wish.

“MMMMMMM!!!!” Ulaz threw his head back again as he felt Shiro slide into him in one fluid thrust, already feeling the tip brush over his spot as his soaked, needy, soft walls clench around him. He gasped and panted as his vision grew slightly blurry.

“Fuck….mmmmmooooh fuck….fuck baby you’re feel so good around me….” Shiro licked his lips as he began to thrust. He pulled back slowly, so just the tip remained before he thrust back in, “You take me in so wonderfully…it’s like you’ve been ready to take my cock into your slutty hole all day you know that?

Ulaz shuddered and moaned at the words “Mmmmm…..!”

His cheeks flushed a dark purple as his body trembled needily. His ears lowered further, pressing to his head as he felt the pace pick up. He panted and grunted needily, eyes squeezed tight as he tilted his wad back whimpering.

“Hnngh…..fuck….fuck I love when you make the face you know that? Absolutely love it…” he started to thrust harder, faster as he tightens his grip on his legs and smirked down at him, “I almost never want to stop fucking you you know that? Just so I can see that slutty face you make when I slam into that spot of your just right…”

Ulaz groaned and shivered needily, “Ooohmmm….plmmm….plmmm….! Mmm clmmm…!” He gasped as Shiro pulled his hips up and started driving into his spot. 

The slap of their hips meeting added to the heat of pleasure running through him, his clit and small phallus hard with slick dripping out the sides and over his thighs. 

He started to make muffled sound, begging and pleading with Shiro to keep fucking him. To keep him heading towards the edge, he’s so close….so close…!

“Gmmm….OOHMMMM GMMMMM!”

Shiro pulled out as a rush of fluid squirts from Ulaz’s twitching slit as he orgasmed. He watched it as it spurts out, and down Ulaz’s thighs and down to the floor. 

“Holy shit….” Shiro just….stared a moment in a mix of awe and surprise.

Ulaz slumped down with a choked moan as he stopped squirting. His body felt on fire as he trembled from the sudden orgasm. He moaned quietly and looked up a bit dazed and slightly confused at not feeling Shiro come inside him..

Right before the black paladin lightly rubbed his thumb over Ulaz’s still hard clit causing him to yelp and gasp at the slight overstimulation as a new wave runs through him.

“Ghkk….mmmmm!!!!!”

“I’m not done with you yet honey….” Shiro smirked and leaned down to give his thigh a kiss ““I want to make you squirt yourself dry before I fill you up…”

Ulaz’s eyes rolled back into his skull once again as he slumped and gave in to Shiro’s talented hand and mouth.

The night was still young after all.


End file.
